Mist
by toocrazylately
Summary: Finnick escapes the horrible mutts from the sewers with the help of Katniss. Over time they have grown more fond of each other, definitely not to Gale's liking. Finnick and Katniss do go through many ups and downs, with Gale trying to ruin their happiness. Will their love be strong enough?
1. Run!

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

" _Run!_ " Finnick shouts as he pulls my arm, snapping me out of my trance.

 _You're still alive? How? Who saved you?_ Then it all comes back to me, _I saved you! I pulled you out just before that mutt could grab you! You're still here!_

All of this is coursing through my mind now as I run, not knowing where we're heading.

"In here!" Cressida calls out to us, the remainder of Squad 451. Everyone else was dead except for Gale, Peeta, Finnick, me, Cressida, Castor, and Pollux.

We hide ourselves in a basement of a shop owned by this woman, or tiger, named Tigris. Cressida claims to know her.

We all shower, apparently Tigris has a shower in the break room, and receive a change of chance of clothes before we settle down and catch our breaths for once today.

Finnick puts his arm around me as we're all sitting in the basement. Gale, Johanna, and Peeta in one corner, Cressida, Castor, and Pollux in another corner, and finally me and Finnick across from them.

I catch Gale giving me and Finnick a glare and I lock eyes with him. Oh Gale, he's always been the jealous type. I'm interrupted by the sound of Finnick's voice.

"Thank you." He whispers, his lips almost touching my ear. I break the intense staring contest to listen to Finnick. He continues, "For saving my life. I wouldn't be here, sitting next to you right now if you didn't pull me up from the ladder."

He pulls away from my ear to look at me. He smiles and I whisper him a quick you're welcome before resting my head on his chest. He plays with my hair until I fall asleep.

I don't stay asleep for more than twenty minutes before I awake to Finnick trying to not wake me up as he moves me to a bunch of blankets that someone has arranged.

"Damn it. I'm sorry I woke you up." He tells me quietly, noticing that I was awake.

"It's ok. At least you tried not to." I say, giving him a sleepy smile.

He smiles in return and places me on the blankets. He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and starts to retreat to his own bed of blankets. I suddenly realize that I've caught his wrist, causing him to give me a confused look.

I give him a look that tells him to please stay and he slightly nods telling me that he understands. There will be nightmares probably, with a more likely chance tonight after all that's happened today.

* * *

Johanna and I are sitting together in the morning in the shop. Just chatting even though because we are allowed to roam the shop since all of the furs and clothes completely block the windows. Plus, the windows are soundproofed and the door is impossible to see through with it's heavy tint. Everyone else is up here too.

"So, how are things going with Finnick. You two are a couple now right?" She asks suddenly, lowering her voice, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I- Of course not." I reply quickly.

"Then what the hell was that last night?"

"Just keeping the nightmares away."

"Pfft. Oh stop it, anyone with a brain can tell that you two have something g-"

"No! Anyone with a brain can tell that Finnick and I have _nothing_ going on! We will _never_ have something going on!" Oops. I accidentally yelled that out.

I hear everyone gasp and they immediately turn their heads to look at me. I catch Finnick's expression and I see it in his eyes that I've hurt him. He storms off into the basement.


	2. Confusion

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the short first chapter and the three week long wait! I will try to update sooner and make my chapters more lengthy like this one. I put a lot of thought into this one, so I hope you like it! Also feel free to review! Questions, comments, also noticing grammatical errors, (even small ones). I also have already got a fave and a few follows, thank you so much! I really do appreciate it! Have a wonderful day! Enjoy!**

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

" _Finnick_!" I call out his name, but he doesn't dare bother to look back.

I start to go after him and talk to him, but Johanna stops me dead in my tracks. She whispers, "I'll talk to him _first_." I don't know why she is whispering, although I don't care, I need to talk to Finnick.

Who knows what I was thinking when I blurted that out, I guess there was _something_ going on between the two of us.

After about two seconds of standing there, I shake my self out of my thoughts and start to go down when Johanna is coming back up. She stops me again.

"He doesn't even want to talk to _me_. I doubt he would want to talk to _you_." She hisses the words at me. Johanna can be so cruel at times, no, _all the time._ Isn't she the one that provoked me to burst out something that I didn't realize was boiled up inside me?

I am about to push past Johanna when someone grabs my arm. I quickly turn to see if it is Peeta coming to attack me again, but thankfully it is Gale instead.

He pulls me away from the rest of the squad and takes me into some sort of back room that Tigress has in her shop. I wonder how Gale knows she has this room here. I don't have time to ponder it because as soon as we enter it, he closes the door, and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

I am quite shocked at first. I didn't know what to expect honestly. I thought he just wanted to talk, but apparently he wanted to express his feelings for me. Soon I am kissing him back though and I don't know what I'm doing. His lips are nice and soft. He doesn't act like this will be the last kiss we ever share though, as if he expects more later on. If he thought so he would've kissed me harder.

He pulls away first and we are left gasping for air.

After we start to breathe normally again he pulls me by the waist so we are pressed together and tells me,

"Katniss, I love you. I've always loved you since the day I met you, even if I didn't show it in the outside, I felt it on the inside. Every time you kissed Peeta, a little part of me died inside. Every time Finnick was by your side, hugging you, comforting you, I felt hurt. Hurt that even though I've known you longer, you've never let me do that. But I hope that I can now. Because I love you Katniss, and I will never stop." He whispers the last five words and I'm left speechless. I don't know what to say.

 _Finnick._

Finnick? Why am I thinking about Finnick? He has Annie. Does he? I don't know actually because he didn't want to marry Annie when they told him about it. All he said was that it was too soon to get married, that they just reunited and should wait a bit longer.

Then it hits me, Finnick doesn't love Annie. He loves me. Oh my gosh, how did I not realize this. I just thought he was one of those friends who would help me get through the tough times. That's the real reason why he didn't marry Annie. He loves me.

Gale loves me. Finnick loves me. Peeta might still love me once he's back to the Peeta I know.

Damn it! I have possibly three men after me, well two if Peeta never recovers, but Finnick's helping him.

 _Finnick's helping him._

For me. Finnick's helping Peeta for me. Gale rescued Peeta for me. They are doing all they can to help Peeta for me. They really do love me, they must hate to see me so sad at Peeta's current state.

"Katniss?"

I realize that I was spaced out thinking. "What? Oh, um, sorry Gale."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I can't tell you I love you yet."

Gale instantly takes a step back. "Why?"

"There's a lot of things going on."

"It's Finnick. Peeta too."

My breath hitches loudly and Gale continues, "You know what? I don't know why I wasted my time telling you my heart out." With that he walks away.

I want to call his name out and tell him that it's not true, but it is.

I can't decide who I want to be with know. I'm only seventeen. Sure the legal age to get married is sixteen, I just need at least a year more, or even two to think about all of this.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel someone lightly tap my shoulder, as if they were afraid of surprising me too much.

I take myself away from my thoughts and turn around to see the tall figure that is standing very close to me.

" _Finnick?_ " I'm genuinely surprised that he even came to see me.

Before I can even start to apologize, our lips are crashing together.

Finnick has pulled me into a kiss. It feels like as if instead telling me all of his feelings with words he's telling me with this kiss. Unlike Gale, he kisses me like it's our last kiss. Even though it's the first one we've shared.

I pull away first. "Finnick, we need to talk."

He starts to walk away, but I grab his wrist and pull him down next to me on the floor. What the hell does he think he's doing? First, he walks in here without a word, kisses me, then tries to walk out? There is no way I am letting him do that.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? We need to talk, ok?"

He looks away in response.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. It pains me to see you hurt."

Now he looks at me. "Was it true?"

"No. I had anger boiling up inside of me and Johanna was pushing my anger towards you."

"I know Gale kissed you before I came in."

I freeze. "How do you know that?"

"I asked Boggs where you went and he said you went back here with Gale. I almost walked in on you two kissing. I also heard him tell you how he feels then I left. I decided to come back when I saw him reappear in the main area. He seemed mad though. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mostly because it involves Finnick. We sit in silence for about a minute before I ask, "Aren't you mad that Gale kissed me? Knowing you, I would think you are jealous."

"Not really. Mainly because I kissed you too and I also love you."

What did he just say? "What about Annie? Don't you love her?"

"As a friend. I truly loved her until you became very important to me."

I begin to stare into those beautiful sea-green eyes of his and he stares back into mine. After a while he scoots closer to me and he whispers into my ear, "I could never stay mad at you."

He leans back and now our lips will brush together if we talk.

I lean in first and we are kissing again. To be honest, I thought Finnick would be more mad with me, Gale would be. Or well Gale is mad with me. Finnick isn't the one to hold grudges like Gale.

Finnick's lips are soft and his kisses are more gentle than Gale's. Ok, I am comparing them too much. Actually, why am I comparing them? Ack, my mind is so confused lately.

Suddenly we are interrupted by Peeta's screams.

Finnick instantly breaks away and dashes out of the door. I run out too, followingly closely behind him. The back room actually has some small hallways to get through in order to return to the main area of the shop.

When we're there we see the rest of the squad trying to restrain Peeta. It's like as if his anger is fueling him.

As soon as he sees me, he ducks down, breaks from them, and lunges at me. I freeze, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, Finnick is at my side, stopping Peeta just in time.

Finnick yells over Peeta's cries. "Katniss, go!"

I run down into the basement, ball myself up in a corner, and cry. I cry because I know no one is watching. I don't cry often, I try to act strong.

I'm crying because Peeta isn't acting like the Peeta I know. He's insane, not sweet and caring.

I don't hear Peeta screaming after about five minutes. I stand up, but continue crying, I can't stop for some reason. I turn around and face the corner as I hear footsteps. I don't bother to look who it is.

I almost flinch when strong arms wrap around my waist. I realize it's Finnick by his natural scent wafting in the air. He kisses my salty cheek, then he slowly turns me around to face him.

I almost break into tears again when I see the concerned look in his eyes.

I just hug him, no words can really be said to help this situation.

We hear another pair of footsteps descending down the small flight. We stay hugging though not caring that whoever it may be is there.

After a little while we hear a slight cough. "Hey Catnip."

We break from the hug to look at Gale.

"Um, may I please talk to Catnip in private please, Finnick?" Gale asks.

"Sure." Finnick kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

Gale shoots him a glare as he leaves and Finnick smirks.

Gale steps closer to me and grabs my hand with one of his, using the other one to rub the back of his neck. "Can I ask you something?


	3. Rejection

**A/** **N: Hello again! Chapter 3 is here! I want to thank you all for viewing and reading this story, it means a lot to me that people actually read my story. Also, I need help with the title! Please PM me or review with some ideas because I am stuck, they have to be original though, not copied from another story. Have a wonderful day! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shout out to jelibeli80! Thank you for being the only favorite! XD**

 **Shout out to Infinite Snow! She is an AMAZING writer and you should read her story, A Piece of Their Games. It is also a Finiss story so you guys will like it. Plus, she updates daily, unlike me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

I almost let go of Gale's hand, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already did.

"Catnip who, I, um..." Gale must've deemed it awkward that we were holding hands and let go of mine.

"What is it?" I asked, I was curious to were this was leading to.

Gale slightly shook his head as if the question he was going to ask got ruled out. "You know what, never mind. Just forget about it." He turned to leave.

"Gale, if it's about what's going on between you and I, or about Finnick or Peeta, just ask me. Honestly, it's probably something better to confuse myself with even further than I already am."

"Who are you going to choose, Catnip?" He says, turning back around.

I freeze. Is he seriously asking me right now who I'm going to choose?! I'm only seventeen! What the hell?!

He continues when I don't respond. "If you aren't ready to tell me yet, then tell me why you don't love me in return."

"Because Gale!" I snap."Because I see you as someone that I can't love in return. Yes you've helped my family and I've helped yours. Yes, we both lost our fathers in the same mining accident. Yes, we've known each other for many years. Yes, we have always been there for each other. But, I hate how mean you've been to Peeta and Finnick. How your jealousy overpowers you. Ever since Peeta and I became the 'Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve' you have been jealous. Jealous of every single man that just taps my shoulder, or shakes my hands, or calls out my name. I've noticed and that's what makes me not love you farther than a friend. I can protect myself and I don't need you getting all jealous. Sure Finnick has gotten jealous, but not at every single man he sees. Did I ever get mad when you had you're mini parade of girls following you around back in Twelve? Or when Madge would flirt with you? Or when Johanna flirts with you? No. So unless you can prove to me that you won't get that jealous you might have a chance." With that I left. Not looking back at him.

* * *

My eyes are drooping closed and I want to stay awake, but I can't. Even though my mind is racing with my harsh words to Gale. I can't help but feel sad that Gale is glaring me down right now while I'm in Finnick's arms.

I look up at Finnick to see that he has been staring down at me. He whispers, "You know that Gale is dead panning you right?"

"Yeah, I was watching him do it for four minutes out of the corner of my eye." Finnick's arms are warm and comforting, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Why?"

"I told him why I didn't love him."

"Oh." A minute passes before Finnick adds, "Do you love me?"

My body goes rigid. Finnick feels my tenseness and lessens his grip letting me gently drop onto his side.

I look up into his eyes and they are a darker shade of green than the usual sea-green, caused by the dim light coming from the lantern in the center of the basement. We are all here again after another day of planning to take down Snow. Same places as the night before.

"Yes." I do, I really do. But I can't, he has Annie. Finnick wraps me in his arms again and smiles. I add, "I can't love you though. Remember Annie? She loves you too."

He releases me again and looks away. His eyebrows furrow in thought. His smile has faded now, realization slapping him in the face. "I'm sorry Katniss."

"Sorry for what?" I'm genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for falling in love with you. For betraying Annie. For putting so much pressure on you when the rebellion is going on. For going after you when Gale and Peeta were already in the race." He is still looking intently into the wall, not daring to look at me. "I'm sorry that you fell in love with me. You should've just let me die to those horrible mutts."

I put my hand on his chin and turn his head to look at me. "Don't you dare ever say that! I wouldn't be able to _live_ on knowing that I could've saved you! You bring the life, the humor into everything! You brighten up the world! Honestly, if you died Annie could've killed herself! You don't want her dead, do you?" He nods his head no. "I would have killed myself too Finnick. Knowing that I could have done something to protect you. I would have because I love you." Tears start forming in his eyes. "Because I love you, and I will never stop loving you." He starts crying silent tears. "And you don't have to be sorry about anything Finnick. Don't worry about anything." I realize that I'm crying now too. Finnick and I aren't the crying type, but I guess we couldn't restrain ourselves. I think I am one of the few people that can actually take his mask off.

Finnick intertwines our fingers and kisses me. Our salty tears are falling into each other's mouths.

We pull away to see to see that everyone is staring at us. We quickly wipe our faces in a weak attempt at hiding our tears.

Castor chuckles. "Well, we all know who the new couple is now!"

"We are not a couple!" I say, standing up in defense, my voice cracking at the end.

Finnick swiftly stands up and wraps his arms around my waist. "I beg to differ." He chuckles slightly and kisses my cheek. His mask is back on.

I blush, "I guess we are."

Finnick smiles one of the most biggest smiles I've ever seen him wear. Johanna puts on a smirk. While Gale glares at us.

I really don't care that he hates me now. Gale can go and think whatever the hell he wants. I'm happy with Finnick and he has to deal with it. So does Annie.

Suddenly a pang of guilt hits me as I think about Annie. I just stole Finnick away from her. How are we going to tell her about us? Finnick keeps her sane. What if she-

"So let me get this straight, by tomorrow afternoon this plan will have played out?" Johanna asks no one in particular.

"Yes." I'm so glad she interrupted my thoughts. I also can't believe we're almost at the end of the rebellion. I'm overwhelmed though. I'm leading the rebellion and now Squad 451. Finnick will help me cope hopefully.

* * *

 **Gale's P.O.V.**

Ugh. Finnick and Katniss are a couple now. First she confesses why she denies me, then she makes out out with him in front of us, and now she's dating him?!

Finnick is still just a cocky, arrogant Capitol womanizer to me. He is going to break her heart, and I'll kick his ass for it. Annie is still in the picture and so am I. Peeta too. Finnick is just going to flock back to Annie and ditch Katniss. And I promise to work on my jealousy "problem" for Katniss. But I kind of feel bad for Katniss, but then I don't because she'll probably choose me afterwards.

* * *

 **Finnick's P.O.V**

"Hey Finn. Good morning." Katniss woke up with the sweet sound of her sleepy voice.

I woke up not too long ago. Everyone else was awake and in the main area of the shop. I just stayed laying next to her with my arms wrapped around her, waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning Kat. I would love to wake up with you every morning like this." I smirk and she blushes.

We both get up slowly, wanting more rest, even though we overslept.

As soon as we step in to the main area holding hands Johanna calls out, "Good morning Lovebirds! It's about time you two wake up! We've been up for an hour!"

Everyone is chuckling at Johanna's comment, except Katniss. She is blushing like craz-

 _Boom!_

Suddenly the world goes dark as my head hits the floor.


	4. Annie

**Hello again! Just to let those Spanish speakers out there know, I also speak Spanish! If you want me to write a story in Spanish, I will! Or translate one I am already working on. _En_ _Español: ¡Para todos que hablan Español, yo tambien hablo Español! ¡Si quieren que yo escribe una estoria en Español, yo lo hago! O puedo cambiar una estoria que tengo en el processo de Ingles a Español._**

 **Sorry for the wait! Next chapter will be longer! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review if you want! Ask questions! Criticize me too! Be you! Have a wonderful day!**

 **Finnick's P.O.V.**

I wake up to find myself bolting out of a hospital bed.

Where am I? Where's Katniss? How did I get here? And why am I so dizzy?

I am only standing for about ten seconds before my knees buckle and I'm collapsed on the tile floor. It's nice and cold. It's smooth, bacteria-filled surface is cooling my cheek.

" _Finnick!_ "

I look up to see a flash of red hair and I find myself meeting with another set of sea-green eyes.

I don't even have enough time to register that Annie is lifting me up before she kisses me.

I pull away when I feel a salty taste in my mouth. I see that she is crying. She is so relieved that I'm back and here with her. I feel guilty now. I had to kiss her back. I cheated on her. How the hell am I going to to break it to her? I purposely ignored the fact that I had Annie, Katniss would remind me, but I would just push the thought away. Damn it.

I need to tell her now or I will never get enough courage to. "Annie, I have to tell yo-"

" _Finnick! Finnick! Where is he?! Tell me where the hell he is!_ " I'm interrupted by Katniss' screaming. She sounds almost hysterical, well she probably already is. We can hear her shout profanities and insults at the nurses and doctors that are trying to help her.

I'm about to leave when, as if on que, a doctor bursts through the door. "Um... , I think you heard Miss Everdeen, we need you urgently. She won't calm down without you."

Annie gives me a concerned look while I nod at the doctor. I quickly say goodbye to Annie as I follow the doctor to Katniss' room.

* * *

"I'm here. No need to worry." I'm holding Katniss in my arms on her hospital bed, whispering small nothings into her ear now.

I dashed over here about five minutes ago, she still hasn't calmed down. She woke up from a nightmare, and since she started yelling and thrashing around, they deemed her mentally unstable.

"Finnick?"

I look down to see Katniss giving me a worried look. "Did you tell Annie?"

My body instantly tenses. "No."

"Finnick!" She starts moving away, but I pull her into an embrace.

"I was telling her, but that's when you went hysterical."

"Did you two ever start to date?"

"Yeah, at one point, just before your games. But since I was always gone on my "job" for President Snow, it got awkward. We stopped sitting next to each other, we wouldn't hug, we didn't even kiss once. I guess we just saw each other as friends."

"Oh."

"We always acted like just friends afterwards. Although, she surprised me with a kiss before I left for the Quell. I wrote that poem that I recited during the interviews for her. That's why I reacted to her tortured voice when the jabberjays attacked us. At that time you were so hostile to me anyways."

"You take some time getting used to."

She starts to break the hug when I wrap my arms a bit tighter around her waist and pull her into a kiss.

" _Finnick?_ " Annie has a hurt look on her face.

"Annie." I separate myself from Katniss quickly and start scrambling towards Annie.

A tear falls down her face as she nods her head no frantically. She starts murmuring. "No. No, no, no. No!"

I am about to reach her still frame when she scares the crap out of me.

"Don't touch me! Just get away from me!" She's yelling now. "I'd rather die than be in this situation right now! You liar! Liar! You said you loved me! I can't believe I kisssed you! You disgusting idiot! You really are just a Capitol whore!" I can't move. Her words have hurt me and I deserve them. I deceived her. "Oh Katniss! Watch out! He might just leave you for another!" With that she leaves, giving an eerie silence to the room.


	5. Star-Crossed Lovers

**¡Hola! How is everyone? I'm back with a new chapter and things were getting pretty serious last chapter, so I hope you guys will like this one.**

 **Shout out to Molly130 for being the second favorite!**

 **Shout out to Infinite Snow for the amazing reviews and the wonderful new title!**

 **I am changing this story's title to Mist as soon as I post this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

Finnick stays standing there, frozen in hurt. I walk up to him, carefully grabbing his hand, giving it a light squeeze. It seems to bring him back into reality, stopping him from staring at the door.

"Didn't know she can be like that. Say those words." I barely hear him say that. His voice sounds broken, barely audible.

Then a pang of anger runs through me. Did she seriously say that to Finnick?! She struck a sensitive nerve in Finnick. Oh Annie is going to get a piece of my mind!

I quickly peck Finnick's lips and dash out the door, heading straight for Annie's room. I don't know where it is, but oh well, I'll find it sooner or later.

* * *

"How dare you." I'm pissed off, standing, no towering over Annie. It's funny how she reluctantly let me in her bunker, ha, she shouldn't have.

"How dare I what? Hurt your precious Finnick? Well he deserved it." She tries to act tough, even though you can tell that she was crying before I came in here.

"He sold his body to protect you! He cared about you! And he still does!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. "He will die for you! He went on a mission to free Panem, to free us all! He is actually a selfless, brave man! You never deserved him and he never deserved you! All he did, just so you can be cruel. He tried to stabilize you, to calm you!" I constantly keep shouting insults, profanities, letting all my rage seep out of my body, throwing another slap or two because in a way her words struck one of my angry nerves.

"She's crying by the time I'm done. She wants to fight back, but she knows it's all true. She's crumpled on the floor, murmuring, telling me that's she's sorry. To tell Finnick that she truly is sorry too. I know she means it. Someone had to make her realize it, I'm probably one of few people that could.

I leave her bunker without another word. I hear her cry even louder when I shut the door.

* * *

"Well I think I broke Annie even more," I say as I enter Finnick's hospital room. It took me a while to get here. I had to sneak around, since I'm not technically aloud to leave me room.

" _What?_ " Finnick's eyes grow wide.

"You heard me."

"How?"

"A very angry speech that I yelled out and a few strong slaps across her face."

"Why?"

"About what she said to you. I just lost it I guess. She said she was sorry to you and I. I believe her though. She was sobbing because I really just stated, well screamed, facts."

"Thank you." Finnick pulls me into a hug.

"For what?"

"For fixing things, probably not the best way to, but you did."

"You're welcome." I break the hug to kiss him.

We kiss with so much passion that I feel fireworks in me. I entangle one hand in his hair, placing the other on his cheek. He tangles one of his hands in my hair too, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling us even closer than we already are.

"Ehm." We were so caught up in each other that we didn't notice the at Gale had entered the room. "You two really do love each other huh?"

I blush, standing beside Finnick now. "Yeah. What was your first clue? And did you just miraculously come out of the wreckage unharmed?"

Gale showed his hands. "Just three sprained fingers and one broken finger."

"Ouch."

"Uh Katniss, Prim is looking for you. You weren't in your hospital room so I figured that you'd be here." Prim still doesn't know about Finnick and I being together yet.

"Ok, I'll go back. My painkiller for my head is starting to wear off anyways."

Gale leaves just as a nurse is walking in to give Finnick his last round of painkiller.

"Bye Kat."

"Bye Finn."

* * *

I wake up probably in the dead of night, drenched in sweat, screaming. A nurse comes rushing in, instantly turning back to go get Finnick. They already know I need him.

He quickly slips under the thin covers of the bed and glues himself to me, gently stroking my hair. He doesn't ask what happened because he already knows it's the nightmares.

* * *

I slowly start to wake up. A smile spreads across my face when I feel Finnick's breath fall on the top of my head. His arms are wrapped protectively around me, holding me close.

My eyes catch sight of a pink note, laying on a small table. I decide to wait until Finnick wakes up. He looked tired when he came in here last night.

I wait for a long time when I finally feel him kiss my forehead. "Good morning Kat."

"Good morning sleepy bird."

He quietly chuckles. "We get released today from the hospital."

"Finally. It was just our heads."

"I guess since we're so important to this rebellion we need "special" care."

This time I give a small laugh. Only Finnick and Prim can get me to laugh.

"What's that?" Finnick gestured with his head to something behind me.

I turn around. "Oh that, I saw it earlier, but I was waiting for you to get up, so I ignored it."

"Then let's read it."

We are so lazy this morning, it took us fifteen minutes to groggily get out of bed. I grab the note.

No! This still can't be happening!

The note reads:

I _know that you and Finnick have something going on, but you still have to play star-crossed lovers with Peeta. And I plan on you and Peeta getting married in one month exactly._

 _~President Alma Coin_


	6. Not Together, Together

**Hello! I'm back! And I know, you are all probably shocked from last chapter, so continue on reading!**

 **I'm going to start another story. I'm not sure on the title yet, but the pairing will be a Finnick and Gale story.**

 **Thanks to you all for reading my first story! Enjoy!**

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

For the past three weeks, Finnick has been sticking to my side. Kissing me, hugging me, telling me how much he loves me, all he can do publicly do to stop the wedding. I now he means what he does and says, he's not acting forced or anything.

Peeta has been recovering. I went to talk to him a few times and it seems like he doesn't want to kill me anymore. He already talked to Coin, telling her that I love Finnick not him, but of course she doesn't care. Only the People of District 13 know about Finnick and I, the rest of Panem oblivious to it all.

Annie has apparently been moving on slowly. I saw her and Peeta holding hands one time under the table in the cafeteria, when I dropped a piece of food and went to pick it up.

* * *

"Finn, I need to tell you something."

I am laying in Finnick arms, sitting on my bed, surrounded by the natural scent of sugar and salt that he carries. We are sitting here trying to forget that the wedding is only two nights away.

"Yes?"

How do I say this? "Um...earlier today Coin told me that I, uh, have to..."

"You can tell me anything." He pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and gave me a reassuring smile. "What's wrong?"

"Coin told me that I have to bear his children. She'll give us a few months to do so and-""

" _What?! His children?!_ "

"And she's gonna do tests to make sure that their Peeta's, not yours."

Finnick is pissed off. "She's just as bad as Snow! She's forcing you to do things that you don't want to do! That b-"

"Finnick!" He bores his eyes into mine, his eyes full of rage.

"She said that if I don't, she'll kill Prim...and you." A tear falls down my face.

Finnick wipes it away as he leans in to kiss me.

As he pulls away, he unwraps his arms from my waist. "I'm sorry Katniss. I think we need to go separate ways. I can't live knowing that your going to have children that aren't going to be mine. Consider that a goodbye kiss."

What did he just do?! I guess that's fair, I wouldn't be happy either. Another tear falls down my cheek. And this time, he's not next to me to wipe it away.

* * *

 **Annie's P.O.V.**

Do I knock? What will he think? Does he even like me? As in a friend? Or what? I don't know. We just held hands. That's it. He's comforting me, that's all.

"Annie?"

Whoa! When did he open the door? Was he about to leave? "Um, hey." That came out really shaky.

"Hi. Uh...come in!"

I step inside and sit on his bed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." What did I come here for? I can't even remember. Whatever I came up with a reason that I guess is somehow true.

"Good. You?"

"I'm good too."

A long awkward silence follows. I find myself staring at the wall when I slightly jump at Peeta's touch.

As soon as he feels me jump he instantly retracts his hand.

"It's ok." I chuckle slightly and grasp his hand. Our eyes meet and I just love those baby blue eyes of his.

"Um I guess this is good news that I'm about to tell you." Finnick told me what happened between him and Katniss earlier today.

"What is the good news?"

U"Finnick broke up with Katniss."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Probably because of what Coin told us yesterday."

"What did she tell you?"

"That after we get married we have to have children. Our people we love die. Well people she loves. I don't really have anyone."

I almost wince at his words. I thought there was some sort of spark, but to Peeta there isn't. I pull my hand away.

"Oh, uh. I didn't mean it like that." He grabs my hand, again. "I have you."

I blush. Did he just imply that he loves me? I think he did.

He chuckles slightly and scoots closer to me, putting his left arm around my waist. My blush is turning a deep red.

He kisses my cheek and I don't think a blush can turn a deeper shade of red.

I can't hold it back anymore. I quickly turn and kiss his soft lips.

We lean back and are left gasping for air.

"Was I better than Finnick?" Peeta asks, once we regain control of or breathing.

I burst into laughter. "Definitely."

"I'm actually kind of mad at Finnick that he hurt you like that."

"Well, I guess I'm over it. Katniss talked some sense into me after I hurt him too. We're equal I guess. We are still friends though. We haven't severed our friendship."

"I know how you feel."

"Katniss?"

"Yeah. Sure I get to marry her, spend the rest of my life with her, but she doesn't love me back. She loves Finnick. So I barely got over her and Coin brings the news."

"Oh."

"Don't tell anyone else this, but Coin dropped the bomb near us on our mission. She tried to kill them. Katniss is the only other person that knows."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to be the symbol of rebellion instead."

A long silence appears again. This time way more comfortable than before. We are laying down now, holding hands. We stare lovingly at each other, slowly coming closer together, until we are pressed against one another.

We fall asleep like that, lips almost touching.

* * *

 **Thank you Infinite Snow for alll the wonderful ideas. Half of this story is practically hers.**


	7. The Wedding

**Enjoy!**

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

I spent most of last night balling my eyes out. The wedding is today and I probably look horrible. I only got like a few hours of sleep.

Suddenly there is a knock on my door. "Come in." I call out, my voice sounding broken.

"You're crying over Finnick still?" It's Haymitch.

I nod my head slightly. I feel so weak, so empty.

"He did the right thing."

I want to counter him, but it's true. We would be miserable.

"I would've kicked his ass by now for any other reason."

That makes me laugh, but I fall silent as I think about Finnick again.

"C'mon Sweetheart. We need to get you ready for your wedding."

I sigh as I follow Haymitch out of the door.

* * *

Venia, Flavius, and Octavia have turned me from a sleep deprived girl to the Girl on Fire again.

I put my Capitol mask on as Haymitch walks me down the aisle. I am wearing one of the most beautiful wedding dresses that I have ever seen. Cinna designed it. I cried when Prim told me he designed it while she was helping me put it on.

I see Finnick in the crowd and he catches my eyes. I turn away quickly, I'd break into tears if I looked at him any longer. It has almost been two days since I saw him.

I tune out at this point because I can just live off of memory. The vows pass. Peeta says I do. I say I do. I'm really not enjoying this. But I say the words with fake happiness so it's "believable".

I tune back in when the official says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There really is no point in saying it because Coin literally held a mini assembly a half hour before the wedding was supposed to happen, to tell District Thirteen that they have to hold their peace. Or they would face punishment, which is a shot to the head, because she is broadcasting it live.

So Finnick can't obj-

"I do!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Finnick standing up. In an instant a guard is aiming at his head when someone else yells, "You can't shoot him!"

Now everyone turns their heads to look at Johanna. She would have been up here as my maid of honor, but Coin wanted just Peeta and I to be up on the altar. So people focus on us apparently.

"Remember when President Coin declared Katniss said that any crimes caused by the Victors are excused or something like that? I think that still applies to _all_ Victors because Katniss never specified the time frame. So us Victors can object because apparently this is considered a crime." Well if Johanna puts it like that then she's right.

I look at Coin to see her scowling.

"So he can object. Katniss doesn't love Peeta anyways." Johanna just saved us all.

Finnick starts walking up towards the altar. Annie stands up and does the same. Finnick grabs my hand while Annie grabs Peeta's. Peeta and Annie? Huh, I didn't know. Oh well they're cute together.

"See? Those are the people Katniss and Peeta love! Not each other!" Johanna is looking directly at the camera.

Coin is hustling her way over to all the cameras. It's too late. All of Panem just saw that.

As everyone leaves, Finnick releases my hand, and walks away.

He just _walks away._ I thought he was gonna say something. I think he just wanted to save me from the wedding.

Trying to ignore Finnick, I find Johanna in the crowd and _try_ to run to her in this wedding dress. "Thank you so much." I tell her as I finally reach her. She pulls me into an embrace.

* * *

I plop down on my bed in my bunker. I'm exhausted. I just need some sleep, today has been a long day...

 _Knock knock._

"Come in?" Prim knows she doesn't have to kno-

"Hey."

I sit up. "Finnick." I'm genuinely shocked. Why is he here?

He quietly walks over to me and sits down next to me. Before I can even register what he's doing, he kisses me. I kiss him back, I miss those soft lips so much. We fall back onto the bed still kissing and he pulls back. Not wanting to go further and I'm grateful for that.

We lay close to each other in a comfortable silence.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left, but-" Finnick breaks the silence.

"It's ok. Haymitch told me you did the right thing. Or he would've kicked your ass." I chuckle slightly.

He smiles. "So does that mean..."

"Yes Finnick. We are back together." We smile into another kiss.

We hear a quiet giggle. We sit up again, turning our heads in confusion to see Prim giggling her head off.

I ask her, "Since when did you get here?"

"Well...it was when you and Finnick started kissing then, you layed down, so I was like whoops, wrong time to walk in. Then you stopped so I stayed. Oh, and Finnick," she got closer to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I swear, if you hurt her again I will do what Haymitch said he will do to you." She released him and smiled. "Bye!"

As soon as she closed the door. Finnick let out a breath he was holding. I burst into laughter. The expression on his face is hilarious! He looks so shocked and frightened.

"The Everdeens are fierce." Finnick grins.

"Ha, wait till my mom gives you a threat. You've really only confronted two out of three." His grin grows wider.

Finnick wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. "Well you probably won't be an Everdeen soon." He kisses my neck which causes a shiver down my spine.

* * *

 **Finnick just implied that they could be married, possibly. Hehe.**


	8. Another Mission

**Hello again! I'm back for another chapter! I'm sorry if I don't update it that often. I might be working on my other story, Snares and Knots. You guys should check it out! It's not a Finniss story, but I think you guys might like it too! It's a Finnick/Gale story! (I don't know a good ship name for Finnick and Gale, yet. Still thinking.)**

 **Lara : Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story!**

 **Thank you Infinite Snow for everything that you've done to help! Thank you all for reading!** **Have a wonderful day everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

"Hey Lovebirds!" Johanna says as she slams her tray down on the table, next to Finnick.

Both Finnick and I say, "Hey Jo!"

We're in the cafeteria again, as usual.

"So... Did anything happen lately?" Johanna asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Like you know..."

I snap, "No I don't, and if it is anything that will make me lose my appetite, then I don't want to hear it!"

"Ooh! What's ruffling your feathers? Oh wait, probably Finnick last night."

"Johanna!"

"That's what I meant earlier."

"Ugh." I turn back to my food, intending to ignore Johanna.

In the corner of my eye I see Finnick trying to contain a smile.

Finnick is the one person that laughs at Johanna's rude jokes and comments. Of course he does, they're best friends, they make me jealous sometimes though. At how close they are when my friendship with Gale is so torn.

I punch Finnick in the arm and storm off. Johanna can get on my nerves so easily, but she still is one of the best people I know.

"I love you too!" Finnick calls out. Then I hear a sudden burst of roaring laughter from the two.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Everdeen?" On the other side of my bunker door it sounds like Plutarch Heavensbee.

"Yes?" Ugh, I have a bad feeling about what he came to say.

"President Coin would like to see you."

I knew it. Oh shit, what the hell does she want now?

* * *

When I get to the meeting room, Finnick and Johanna are there already, accompanied by the President of District Thirteen.

Plutarch escorted me here and is apparently part of the meeting too.

Plutarch moves to take an empty seat next to Coin, while I decide to take a seat next to Finnick.

Plutarch and I barely sit down when Johanna says, "This is about the whole Star-Crossed Lovers Wedding ordeal isn't it?"

"Yes." Plutarch answers, in a flat tone.

Johanna scoffs while Finnick grabs my hand, giving it a light squeeze. He has the bad feeling too.

"You three are to go an a mission to kill Snow. Yes, this mission failed last time, but if you fail this time, someone very close to you will be dead before you return."

Johanna scoffs again. "Ha! Our close friends are victors! And you can't kill them."

Coin glares at Johanna. "You and Finnick could care less if you fail..." Coin turns to look at me. "But Katniss here has her mother, Gale, and sweet, little Prim."

I spring out of my chair, lunging at Coin.

Finnick never let go of my hand, so he pulls me into his arms, and picks me up.

I start shouting profanities and insults at Coin.

I thrash around in his arms. At one point I feel him release me after a loud cracking sound. He sharply gasps, as if he's in pain.

I almost reach Coin when Johanna grabs me, pushing me away from Coin.

"You wouldn't!" I yell. "You wouldn't even dare!"

"Oh Miss Everdeen, I will." A cruel smirk appears on her face as Johanna shoves me out of the room.

* * *

"Geez Kat!" Johanna and I are in my bunker. She barely managed to get me away from Coin. "Finnick was right! Everdeens are fierce!"

"Why did you and Finnick try to stop me from attacking Coin?!" I'm still full of rage.

"Because if you did she would kill Prim."

I freeze. Johanna's words have just drained all of the anger out of me.

I plop down on my bed. "Where's Finnick?"

"In the hospital, while they tend to his broken nose."

I instantly sit up. " _What?!_ "

"You didn't see his nose! It was gushing out blood!"

"Who broke it?!"

"You did."

" _W_ _hat?! When?!_ "

"When you were thrashing around in his arms. One of your fists met his nose."

I don't even respond. I dash out of my bunker, heading for the hospital.

* * *

I took about an hour searching for Finnick in the hospital. Everyone seemed busy, so I didn't ask them where he was.

I found Prim though. I asked her where Finnick went and she said she just saw him leave. Damn it. I just wasted an hour of my life.

I speed walk to his bunker and frantically knock on his door when I reach it.

As soon as he opens the door I pull him into an embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Finn. I-"

He breaks the hug and stares into my eyes. His eyes are so beautiful, that I get lost in them. "Katniss. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I hurt you. I didn't even realize it."

"You were angry. It's ok. Coin told me after you and Johanna left, that the mission has to be delayed now, because of my broken nose. So in a way, it was a good thing that you broke my nose."

Finnick always knows what to say. He always knows how to comfort me. His smile lights up my day. I'm glad that I'll have him a bit longer, before I could lose him on the mission forever.


	9. Gale?

**Hello!** **I'm back again! Sorry if there is some confusion. there is a lot of time lapsing in this chapter. Also, thank you to all who are reviewing, following, favoriting, and even viewing! You lighten my spirit. Have a wonderful day! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in?" I call out. Prim and my mom are still at the hospital.

"Hey Catnip."

"Gale?" He was the last person I would expect to show up at my bunker.

"I came to say sorry. I shouldn't have asked why. I was so stupid. It pained me that we never talked to each other after I came looking for you in the hospital. I respect that you chose Finnick." He walks up to my standing form, and grabs my hand. He puts, what feels like, a folded up piece of paper in my hand. He makes my hand a fist, then starts to walk away.

"I'm sorry too." I make my voice almost inaudible.

Apparently he heard it. Because he quickly turns around, cups my face in his hands, and kisses me.

Not even three seconds pass before I pull away. He leaves me stunned, frozen in shock. Did he just do that? I turn around, only opening the note when I hear the door close.

It says:

 _Katniss, I will always love you no matter what. Always remember that. I don't care if Finnick is in the way._

 _And...can we be friends again? I know you probably still hate me though._

 _~Gale_

I suddenly jump when I feel muscular arms wrap around me.

"Relax Kat. It's just me." Of course, it's Finnick.

"You need a bell, you are always so damn silent. I didn't even notice when you opened the door." He chuckles slightly at my response.

"Where are your victor instincts?" He notices that I'm fidgeting with the note. "What do you have in your hand?"

"Uh... It's something Gale gave me."

"What is it?" He tightens his arms around me, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"A note."

"What does it say?" He seems a bit concerned.

I crumble it up and put it in my pocket. I don't answer his question. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, I hope he leaves. I just want to be alone right now.

I feel him lay down next to me. Dang it, the one time I don't want his affection.

He kisses me and gently pulls me closer to him. He says, "Your lips taste a bit different. They have a slight taste of meat on them. I know for a fact, that you did not eat meat today or yesterday. By this time of night, you've already brushed your teeth. I tasted a hint of mint from the toothpaste though. And you didn't go hunting today so...you and Gale kissed."

My eyes widen in shock. "How did you find that out from one kiss?"

"There's a smart guy under this handsome mask." He says, with a slight grin.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Depends. Did he kiss you or..."

"Finn, you know I would _never_ do that to you."

"Then give me a few minutes to go kick his ass."

He starts to get up, and I barely grab onto his arm. "You are _not_ going to kick his ass."

Finnick pouts, "But why?"

"Because," I say, pulling him back beside me, "I don't want you to. He is my friend now, he apologized just before you came."

He scoffs. "Pfft. He apologized with a kiss."

"Just let it go Finnick." A small silence follows. "Can you stay tonight? Prim and my mom are working all night at the hospital. Little Duck won't be here to help me with the nightmares tonight."

"Of course I will, just be careful to not hit my nose, again." We both laugh.

"Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Kat."

We glue ourselves to each other and fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Prim's P.O.V.**

Phew. That overnight shift was exhausting.

Mother and I are heading back to our bunker. It is almost dawn as we groggily drag our feet on the floor. Katniss must be worried about us.

Or not. We open the door to find Katniss and Finnick asleep next to each other.

Mother whispers, "Oh Katniss. I think she is still too young to date. Especially someone who is seven years older than her."

I shake my head at her in disappointment. I could care less about Finnick's age. He is perfect for Katniss. I guess she wanted her to be with Gale.

* * *

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

Several months pass as Finnick's nose heals.

I spend as much time with Prim as I can. I am afraid of losing her forever. Not being able to hear her laugh, or see her smile ever again.

Finnick seems to have let go the incident with Gale, but I can tell when he forces a smile whenever Gale's around.

But now the day has come, where Johanna, Finnick, and I go to eliminate Snow. Oh, and Gale too. Finnick was definitely _not_ happy at all when Gale convinced Coin to let him go.

Gale kissed me again. He caught me off guard. I was turning around to say hi in the hallways. Finnick doesn't know because I immediately washed my mouth afterwards.

I feel Finnick grasp my hand, effectively pulling me from my thoughts.

"I will be there to protect you, don't worry." Finnick gives me a reassuring smile.

"How can I not worry?" I reply, walking hand in hand with him to the hangar. Hm, this gear feels heavier than last time.

"Jo and I are going to protect you the best we can. You need to come back to Prim." Again. I don't know if I can again.

"Just promise me that you aren't considering this a suicide mission."

He goes silent. Damn it, he is considering it.

We sit down next to each other in the hovercraft. He whispers, "If I die, always remember that I love you." He gives my hand a light squeeze.

* * *

 **Next chapter will have more action! Sorry if the story seems a bit slow right now.**


	10. Don't Look

**Hello again! Thank you to all of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Have a wonderful day! Enjoy!**

Gale, Johanna, Finnick, and I, trek along the outskirts of the Capitol again, this time about two streets over. Also, with a more updated Holo because Beetee managed to hack into a few Capitol files containing some maps of the pods.

Finnick walks protectively behind me while Johanna is in front of me, as Gale leads the way. Coin made him the leader since he has more training than we do apparently. Plus, he has already been on a successful mission, unlike the rest of us.

Unfortunately, Tigris and Cressida died in the bombing that ruined our past mission. We have no place to stay this time, we'll just break into another apartment.

We avoid pod after pod, destroying one every now and then. No words are really spoken, an eerie silence surrounding us. Not even Johanna has said one word and she's the talkative one.

Gale successfully kicks open a door to an apartment. I cringe at the neon colors of the apartment.

The walls are a dark pink, the furniture bright orange, and the floor is a neon green.

"Ugh, who designed this piece of crap." Johanna says, motioning to a vase.

Gale scoffs, "More like who designed this apartment? I bet the people living here were extra obnoxious."

We settle down on the floor. Johanna is in one corner, Gale on the opposite corner, while Finnick and I in another. This time Coin didn't want it to be filmed, which is odd, considering that we can't fail this mission.

Finnick wraps his arm around me as we lay on our sides, prepared to spend the night like this. My back is against Finnick's chest, so I can see Gale wide awake, staring down at his hands.

I hear Finnick's slight snoring, indicating that he's fast asleep. I wriggle out of his grasp, careful not to wake him. I get up, going to to sit next to Gale.

Gale doesn't even notice that I've sat next to him until I nudge him with my elbow. He jerks his head in my direction, relaxing when he sees me.

We don't say anything for a while until he decides to break the silence. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I was worried about you. What's so interesting about your hands?" We talk in almost a whisper, careful not to raise our voices to awaken Johanna or Finnick.

"I was trying not to look at you. I can't stand it to see you wrapped up in Finnick. That should be me in his place."

I roll my eyes. "I know that. But you need to understand that I didn't choose you."

"I can't." I stand up, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

I see that Finnick woke up, and was glaring at Gale. Daring him to try anything.

* * *

We sit in a circle, looking down at the Holo the next morning.

They've added pods in the sewer now, clever. But there are no pods in the sewers directly under the president's mansion, that's our way in.

Then fear fills me as I remember Finnick's near death in the sewers. He knows what I'm thinking because he grasps my hand, giving me a reassuring look.

We leave the apartment, starting the trek to the mansion. We're taking the long way, entering the back of the mansion first.

As as we step down into the sewers, the fear returns. Finnick once again grasps my hand, saying, "It's ok. They don't know we're here yet."

" _Yet._ "

I grudgingly walk through the disgusting slush of human waste. Listening for any sounds of the lizard mutts.

I feel relieved when we finally enter the mansion. Smelling digusting from the sewer still, but at least we're not trapped in there. We quietly creep through the massive, empty hallways. Taking the stairs instead of the elevators.

We studied the mansion's map before our way here. His office is on the highest floor, in the dead center, with a balcony overlooking the front yard. We also decided to separate into two groups after the first flight of stairs. Johanna goes with Gale, while I go with Finnick.

Finnick guards me from behind, holding his trident in a ready position to throw. We sneak our way up another flight of stairs, but as soon as we get to the top, a small group of peacekeepers start to climb up the stairs. We quickly dive for cover behind two large plants. As soon as they round the corridor we jump out from the plants, seeing the large doors to the President's office.

We are about to enter the office when we hear gunfire, included with Johanna and Gale's shouts. Oh no, they were caught off guard since they were coming from that direction. Well it's now or never, both Finnick and I nod at each other, quickly pushing the doors open.

There sat President Snow, confusion clear on his face. He doesn't even have time to register what we're about to do because in a split second, Finnick's trident impales his chest, while my arrow enters his skull.

I dash back out the door, not bothering to get my arrow back, I'm too worried about Gale and Johanna.

As I round the corner, Johanna is dislodging her ax from the third, and final peacekeeper's head. She grabs her right shoulder in pain, it's oozing blood, most likely caused by a bullet.

As soon as she sees me, she instantly walks up to me and turns me around. "Katniss, don't look," she says.

"What? They're just dead peacekeepers." I've already lived through two games, it's not like I haven't seen enough dead people already.

Finnick's here now, his trident's tips covered in blood. I look at the expression on his face as he looks at the dead peacekeepers. He then helps Johanna restrain me from looking back. "Seriously Katniss, don't."

"What?! They're just peacekeepers!" I manage to slip out of their grasp and quickly look behind me. I gasp in shock and an ear-splitting scream escapes my mouth. I should have listened to them.

There is Gale, lying dead on the floor.


	11. You Two Make Perfect Mist

**Hello! You all probably hate me for killing Gale, I'm sorry, but here is this chapter to hopefully lighten your spirits. Have a wonderful day! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

I slump onto my knees, dropping my bow, using my hands to cover my face.

I feel Finnick pull me into a standing position, turning me away, so I can open my eyes again, without having to look at Gale. I whisper, "I never should have looked."

He tightens his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

My knees almost buckle when Finnick quickly lets go of me. I turn back around, a bit confused.

Finnick starts taking Gale's gear off, then his blood-soaked shirt, starting to address his wounds. The gruesome sight of his two bullet wounds, the bullets and floor somewhat stopping a constant flow of blood. But as soon as Finnick pulls the bullets out, the flow increases. He quickly grabs the mini first aid kit located om the left side of his gear.

Johanna seems to have caught on to his plan, while I stand there, motionless. "I'll handle the bandages. You do your thing."She grabs many bandages wrapping many layers swiftly around his stomach.

Finnick starts performing CPR on Gale. I almost break into tears. He's trying to save Gale for me, even though Gale has tried to steal me away, he'll still try. Finnick looks pained though as he starts doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

I'm starting to lose hope by the twenty minute mark, I can't even help, I can't stop shaking. Suddenly we hear a sharp gasp. He's alive. Gale's still alive!

I finally enable my legs to move. I dash next to Gale as Finnick steps away, clearly out of breathe.

Johanna sits not too far away, a small smile of joy spreading on her face. I wonder if she has a thing for Gale.

Gale's eyes start to flutter open. I lean in closer to his face. "Gale?"

"Catnip..." I try to help him sit up, but he falls back in pain.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it just occurred to me, why haven't more peacekeepers shown up?" Johanna has a point, we were so wrapped up in Gale that we would have not even noticed their footsteps.

As if on cue, we hear their pounding footsteps. Finnick picks up Gale. Johanna takes her axe and Finnick's trident while I grab my bow again.

We descend the flight of stairs Finnick and I climbed, Johanna leading the way.

Back in the fresh air. We dash through narrow alleys, abandoned streets. The streets that used to be filled with luxury cars, and Capitol citizens.

We run for about a mile until Johanna decides to kick a door to an apartment. Finnick sets Gale on the couch, then collapses on the floor next to him. Johanna falls onto a plush chair.

I lay down next to Finnick. He has his eyes closed, trying to control his breathing. Sure Johanna and I are tired, but Finnick had to carry Gale, he practically was carrying double his weight.

I look around the apartment. The theme is dark compared to the neon colors of the other one. Dark purple walls, dark orange, and gray furniture.

I turn my head to see a pair of sea green eyes looking at me. Finnick smiles, "Our mission is complete." I turn onto my side, softly kissing his lips.

He's smiling like an idiot after the kiss. I roll my eyes and turn onto my other side. He scoots towards me, wrapping an arm around me. I quickly look behind me to see Gale watching us, Johanna slightly snoring on the couch. I shift uncomfortably when my eyes meet Gale's.

"I'll radio Coin." Finnick mumbles in my ear, sitting up.

"Ok." I say, turning my attention towards him.

He walks out of the room, seemingly not wanting to disrupt Johanna's slumber.

* * *

 **Finnick's P.O.V.**

We groggily step off of the hovercraft, just wanting to get a good sleep. Night has fallen by now, not many people are in the Hangar as usual.

Gale is put on a stretcher and wheeled away to the hospital wing, Johanna following him.

I carry Katniss away since she's fallen asleep. As I enter the hallways, she must feel cold, because she nuzzles her head into my chest. It only makes me smile.

I start to wake her up as we near her bunker. We already took the heavy gear off, but we still stink like shit, literally.

* * *

I hear a knock on my door a few hours later. I look at the clock, it's one in the morning.

I get up half asleep, my hair a mess and my shirt in wrinkles, honestly not giving a damn if it's Coin.

I open the door, to see Prim standing there. "Prim?"

"Listen, I just came here because Katniss is arguing with my mom... again." She doesn't seem scared, she acts calm like as if the arguing is a normal thing now. "Katniss kicked me out of our bunker until their argument ends. I thought you'd be awake, sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's fine." I feel a bit worried, her mother and sister are practically yelling at each other and it seems like she could care less.

She walks in timidly, stopping in the middle of the room. "So how've you been? Haven't talked to you in a while..." We would always hang out when Katniss went on her hunting trips. Or of course, when she was treating my broken nose, but every since she got that full time job at the hospital, we really don't talk much anymore.

"Good I guess, you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Finnick, you don't need treat me like a baby."

I still have that worried feeling. "You've never told me what they're always fighting about."

"You."

Me? I've only talked to Mrs. Everdeen a few times. "Do you know why?"

"My mom doesn't like you dating Katniss. _At all._ My mom always says that you're too old for her. That Katniss shouldn't be sleeping at your side. Then Katniss always yells at her that she can't boss her around. Then my mom counters that she is still seventeen, so she has the right to boss her around. Sometimes the abandoned card gets thrown out, or a few slaps are let loose if it's really bad argument. This one sounded like it could lead to it."

"I never knew they argued about me. I feel bad now, I don't want to be the reason that Katniss severs her ties with your mother..."

"Don't feel bad. I'm used to it. Before you and Katniss were together, it was usually about that Katniss should date Gale, and that he's perfect for her." How was that supposed to help? "But I don't think so. You are perfect for her. You're always there for her, always taking care of her, never leaving her side, always putting her life before yours no matter what. You didn't care that she broke your nose. And I've seen the way you kiss her, with so much love and passion, you don't care what else is going on around you, she is the only person that matters at that moment. You are water, she is fire, together, you two make perfect mist." She smiles a short, sweet smile, then gives me a hug.

As she goes to leave, I tell her, "If you weren't a doctor, I'd bet you'd be a motivational speaker." Her smile grows bigger.

"Oh, and happy late birthday. You weren't here yesterday so..."

"No worries and thank you."

She nods her head, exiting out the door, hopefully they've stopped arguing by now.


	12. The Argument(s)

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I was caught up in laziness and school, and binge reading The Mortal Instruments series, lol. So here is this chapter! Thanks for being patient. I'll also be updating my other story, Snares and Knots soon after this.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prim's P.O.V.**

I quickly walk down the hall. Navigating my way through the slightly lit hallways and elevators. I'm almost to my bunker door when I see Katniss leaving angrily. She takes a quick look at me as she passes by, most likely heading to Finnick's.

"Mom?" I quietly say as I enter the room.

"Go to sleep. It's late." She has bags under her eyes, her hands fumbling at the hem of her shirt. She stalks off into the bathroom not saying another word.

I'm about to climb into bed when I hear a soft meow. I crouch down to see a frightened Buttercup, balling himself up in a corner underneath the bed. I motion for him to come out, quietly murmuring that it's safe now to him.

I am cradling Buttercup in my arms when Mom exits the bathroom. She shoots me an angry look, signaling me to go to sleep. I fall asleep with fear evident in my stomach.

* * *

 **Emilia Everdeen's P.O.V.**

Katniss. My little rebel. No, not little, she has grown up too fast. I just can't bear to see her with Finnick. I have a sick feeling that he'll turn on her, do something _bad_ to her.

I stand here in the bathroom, staring at my hands. I hit her, I hit Katniss. What did I do? I just severed everything. Now she'll never come back. I can't even remember what I said to her. I know I threatened her, but when we argue, my mind switches to something else. Something _horrible_ _._

I decide to go talk to Haymitch. I heard the bastard is back from that rehabilitation facility, _again._

I see Prim is still awake as I exit the bathroom. I glance at her angrily, silently asking her to go to sleep. I wait until Prim is fast asleep to leave. Haymitch might be one of the few people that can help me fix this.

* * *

 **Finnick's P.O.V.**

Katniss comes barging into my bunker, her face full of anger. I can see her cheeks are streaked with dry tears right before she buries her face in my chest, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"Did she hurt you?" I whisper, kissing the top of her head.

"What? How did you now what happened?" Her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Prim stooped by, worried about you and your mother."

"She told me to leave you. That your not worth it, that you'll just break my heart like all those stupid Capitol women." She lifts her head up, her gray eyes seeming darker in the dimly lit room.

I stay silent, unsure of what to say to comfort her.

She continues, "I know you wouldn't do that. But then she reminded me that you already did."

My mind is instantly reminded of the time right before her 'wedding' with Peeta. "I did it for us, the pain would have been worse if I hadn't."

"Finnick... she hit me, hard." She gently pulls away from me, lifting her left sleeve up.

I almost gasp at the sight. A large purple bruise on her arm, how could her mother do this to her?

"And..." She lifts her shirt, showing her rib cage all bruised. This time I gasp.

"Stay with me tonight. You can _not_ go back there."

"You're right, she kicked me out. I don't even know if she's allowed to do that, but... she said that until I break up with you, I'm not allowed back."

"Then you can move in with me."

"What about Prim? I'm afraid she'll hurt her too..."

"She wouldn't."

"How would you know?!" Her tone is angry now. "And what the hell am I going to do?! I can't get my stuff! I need clothes! I-"

I try to keep my voice calm. "Just borrow my clothes for now. We can ask Prim to get your things later."

"No! Prim can't know about this! Mother threatened to hurt Prim if she found out! I have to pretend that my decision to move somewhere else was my decision!"

"She'll help you with moving, that's all."

"Without me helping?! Prim will definitely suspect something. Then she could get hurt..."

"You need to stop worrying, you're safe now and-"

"But Prim isn't." A long silence follows.

I plop down on my bed, not wanting to continue hearing her angry rant.

"This is your fault." Katniss mumbles loudly enough for me to hear.

I stand up, unable to stay calm anymore. " _My fault?!_ "

"Yes! If I would've been smart enough to not fall for you, I wouldn't be fighting so bad with my mother! You're the reason she hit me! I wouldn't have these bruises! I'm so stupid! That's what our love is, stupid!"

I can't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "All I ever did was love you! I care for you! I'm just trying to protect you from your mother! But I guess you don't care. Apparently every time we kissed, or we were there for each other, it 'didn't matter'. I could've left you for Annie, but I didn't, all because I loved you. I guess you deserve better than me, but _no one_ deserves you." With that I storm off into my bathroom. I cry when I hear Katniss leave. The tears falling into the sink as my hands grasp the countertop. I rarely ever cry, but Katniss always brings strongest emotions out of me. Prim was wrong, we aren't perfect mist.

And I just lost the love of my life.


	13. How Nice of You

**Emilia**

The drunkard was no use. Wouldn't help at all, even while 'sober'. I underestimated how close he was to Katniss, closer than _me_.

I open the door to my bunker to find Katniss laying next to Prim. As I near the bed, I see her tear stained face, slightly illuminated by the dim light. I can't believe it, she broke up with him! They're over, which means that I won't have to see her get all cute with that pompous peacock from District Four. I know Gale has been trying to convince Katniss to be with him, and now this is his chance. I'd rather keep District Twelve thriving and not have some mixed up wedding with traditions from another district.

I fall asleep with a wide grin on my face, but with a growing feeling of guilt.

* * *

 **Katniss**

I set down my tray, next to Johanna, my hair purposely in my face to hide the tears that might fall.

"How nice of you." Johanna says, staring down at her slop of food.

I don't reply, leaving Johanna to continue.

"Not visit your best friend while he's in a great deal of pain."

My eyes go wide as I turn to face her. "I..."

She finally looks up at me, with some kind of emotion in her eyes that I can't figure out. "You and your _perfect_ boyfriend frolicking around, only caring about yourselves. While you occasionally make out and think the world only revolves around you two. Oh, and especially since the both of you just killed Snow. I bet you didn't even know that Coin has declared herself as president. She gave a fucking long speech about the heroes that we are. So I'd appreciate it if you would go and sit next to peacock over there." She nods her head to Finnick, who sits a few tables away with Annie and Peeta.

"Johanna... you don't understand..."

"Oh, you and Fishboy having some troubles? Got in a petty little argument and are giving each other the silent treatment for a couple da-"

I follow Johanna's gaze to see Peeta on one knee, a ring in his hand. Annie's standing there in shock as the room becomes dead silent, all eyes on them.

A pang of jealousy hits me as Annie frantically nods her head yes and pulls Peeta into a loving kiss. Now their love will be sealed forever soon, while Finnick and I are standing and applauding, half smiles plastered on our faces as we are no longer truly happy with each other.

Johanna and I sit back down after Peeta and Annie leave. The soon to be married couple just bustling with joy.

"I'll be going back to District Seven in a couple of weeks. I'd leave now, but Coin ordered us to stay in Thirteen for at _least_ two weeks, in order to make sure the war has truly ended." She pauses to finish her last bite of food. "And I would advise you to go talk to the lonely model of your _boyfriend_ and sort shit out."

As she's about to leave I say, "He's not my-"

" _Boyfriend_ _?_ I knew it. No wonder you two weren't sitting next to each other, holding hands as you lean on him, smiling..."

"Shut up."

"Oh wow, that bad? Wait til' Gale hears that!" With that she saunters off, a stupid grin on her face, knowing that she has successfully annoyed me.

* * *

Two days later, I decide to visit Gale. I didn't leave my room at all yesterday and only ate because Prim brought my lunch for me.

The majority of yesterday was thinking. Thinking about what Finnick said, what I said. I realized I falsely accused him. He never meant to cause a problem in my family, it was all my fault, always being so defensive, knowing the possible outcome of the argument.

But then my mind always went back to Annie. Finnick saying that he could have left me for Annie. So what does that make me? A sloppy second? Just a mere distraction for him?

But I had said our love was stupid. And that definitely angered him. I love him and he loves me. I was so stressed out that the words came right out of my mouth, without consent from my mind. And maybe on some parts the same happened to Finnick...

I shake my head at my current thoughts as I have already arrived at Gale's hospital room.

I enter, surpressing a gasp as I see him. He looks so pale and beaten up, but so peaceful in his sleep.

I sit in the chair beside his bed and after about a minute of contemplating, I decide to hold his hand.

He stirs in his sleep and when he wakes up twenty minutes later, his expression clearly shows his surprise that I'm here.

"Catnip?"

"It's me... look, I just came here to..." What did I come here for? Just a check up or maybe an apology? I'm about to answer, but then I see his eyes aren't fixated on me, they're fixated on our joined hands. "Oh, Gale-" I loosen my grip and almost let go when his grip tightens.

"No, uh, it's ok. I'm fine with us holding hands... it's just that Finnick will probably-"

"Since when do you care what Finnick thinks?" I say angrily, probably giving him too much of a clue.

"Hm, I thought Johanna was messing with me when she said that you two were in a rough patch."

I sigh. "I don't want to talk about it. Please change the subject."

Gale sits up. "Well, the morphling really does help with the pain, they're taking me off of it in about two days, and then releasing me in about a week and a half. Good thing the gear has bulletproof vests, all I got were a few bruised ribs and a bruised right lung."

All I do is nod my head slightly, trying, but failing to give a reassuring smile.

A long silence follows, not uncomfortable, but... awkward. We've never held hands for this long and we haven't talked to each other in a bit.

The next thing that happens was almost like a blur, our lips are crashing together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Finnick**

"Hey Prim, have you seen Katniss, can't find her anywhere." I'm in the hospital asking Prim as my last resort, knowing that she'd be in the lobby since her shift is about to end.

Prim seemed to hesitate, clearly angry at me because of what happened between me and Katniss, but Prim is too nice to not reply. "She's visiting Gale. Room 209, lower level, so take the elevator, and head right." She walks away with a small, tight smile on her face.

She's visiting Gale, of course. I probably should visit Gale too, not just wait outside the door for Katniss. I did save his life, but then again we've never been on good terms. I'm probably never going to get some form of gratitude from Gale anyways.

I reach Room 209. I'm about to sit down on the floor when I think better of it. Might as well do a quick check up on Gale.

I open the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Katniss or Gale. But a surge of sadness and anger passes through me as I see the surprise in front of me.

I push the door, letting it swing to the wall slowly. I lean on the doorframe and cross my arms, trying not to show the current conflict of emotion inside of me. I watch them kiss for a few seconds before the door hits the wall, causing them to jolt from the kiss. Katniss' eyes widening a bit as she sees me.

"How fast you move on," I start, with a cold, almost menacing tone. "Or you want him as a replacement, a quick replacement to mend your broken heart." I pause, holding Katniss' gaze. "You know, I went around the district, looking for you. I wanted to apologize, say I'm sorry for all the things _I've_ caused. And then I find you here, making out with your best friend." Another pause as I shoot a quick, angry glance at Gale. "I was confused on whether or not we actually broke up, but I guess you've made your choice."

" _Finnick, I-"_

I turn around, slamming the door shut behind me, not wanting to hear Katniss' frantic apologies.

* * *

 **Oof, sorry for the messed up relationship right now. But don't worry, things might get better in a chapter or two...**


End file.
